


Highwayman's Blues

by theskywasblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Loss, Pre-Canon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants everything they should have had, and if he can't have that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highwayman's Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whymzycal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whymzycal/gifts).



You see the woman you love die, it changes you.

It was all just grief, they said around town. Knowing your wife burned up in your baby's nursery, well after that a man could be forgiven for saying a few things that sounded less than rational. It's a lot to handle, suddenly becoming the only thing in the world to two little boys – one of whom would never be able to remember his mama.

But John – John knew he wasn't going crazy. It hadn't been a nightmare or too many late-night horror movies on the television. He had seen something in Sammy's nursery that night that no police officer or arson investigator was ever going to be able to explain away.

***

"It was the fire that killed your poor Mary."

He knew she was lying. Missouri had a good poker face, he couldn't deny that – probably used to telling lies day in and day out for a handful of bills – but John knew.

"Tell me the truth."

She looked at him with something like agony in her dark eyes. "John Winchester, if I tell you the truth, it'll open up a whole world of things you can't even _imagine_. Accept what I'm telling you sweetheart – and take your boys far away from here, start something new."

New wasn't what he wanted. He only wanted Mary, everything they should have had. She would never see Sammy take his first steps, or take Dean to his first day of school – that was all gone and he needed to know why.

If he couldn't have Mary, then he'd have revenge on the thing that took her.

He leaned forward on the sofa, pressed his palms to the smooth, cool top of the coffee table. "Missouri – I _need_ to know. Tell me."

And she did.

***

"Are you sure you don't want to leave a forwarding address John? Something?"

John slipped the buckle into place on Sammy's car seat, tucked the blanket around his tiny feet, made sure Dean was curled up far enough back on the seat that the motion of the car wasn't going to throw him off.

"I'll call," he offered, not meaning it. This was his old life, and it was all over.

Mike looked a little bit panicked. John had never seen him panicked over anything. Maybe he was starting to believe the rumours that were floating around town, that John Winchester had gone a little crazy, not just after his poor, beautiful wife died, but _before_.

"You take good care of those boys now..."

That was it. That was exactly what he thought, John could see it in his eyes.

"They're my boys, Mike." He slid into the driver's seat, shut the door as quiet as he could and started the engine rumbling. "I'm not going to let anything happen to them."

Mike stayed in the driveway, watching as John pulled the Impala out into the dark night, the whole of a black road before him – with a shotgun in the trunk and his two little boys asleep in the back seat.

-End-


End file.
